Luikarus
General Information First name: Luikarus Middle name(s): None Surname: Elem Age: 138 Date of birth: 7/9/1881 Race: Half fire genasi and Half-elf Gender: Male Sexuality: Pansexual Current residence: Coliseum Relationship status: Single Social status: Low-life gladiator Traits of Voice Accent (if any): None Language spoken: English Other languages known: Ignan and Elven Style of speaking: Very flowing, from one sentence to another without stopping. Volume of voice: Also flowing, can decrease and increase between words. Physical Appearance Height: 6'3ft Weight: 182 pounds Eye colour: Red Skin colour: Cream Shape of face: Angular Distinguishing features: Glowing red veins as if they have a fire inside. Also, his somewhat long hair acts as if there is it's in water, floating. Build of body: Athletic Hair colour: Black Hairstyle: Swooped Complexion: Clear Posture: Always leant forwards Tattoos: None Piercings: Tongue bar. Typical clothing: Dark red cloak/coat that goes down to his feet, having it open to see a white cloth shirt and baggy blue trousers which go over the top of black boots. Is seen by others as: A fighter! Someone to follow the gold. Personality Likes: Exercise, Training and Eating Dislikes: Being idle, long pauses. Education: Next to none. But learnt what's needed to pass by. Fears: Being buried alive. Personal goals: Become the highest-ranking gladiator. General attitude: Carefree, goes where the fire blows. Religious values: None. General intelligence: Surprisingly high for his looks, being around the nobles has rubbed off on him. General sociability: Probably too high. Health Illnesses (if any): None Allergies (if any): None Sleeping habits: He oversleeps a lot. Energy level: High, unsurprising due to his sleep. Eating habits: He's lucky he is a good gladiator... Or else he would be in a lot of debt. Memory: Really good! Any unhealthy habits: Jittering, tapping, he can't keep still! History Birth country: Fire nation Hometown: The hustling cinders. (Slums) Childhood: Being sold. Teen years: Training as much as possible. Adult years: The coliseum. Past places of residence: The slums and a house that is now ash. History of family: After refusing to sell him because they were nice people they were killed so Luikarus could be stolen. Briefly explain life story: -Luikarus Elem, born from a fire genasi mother and an elven father, he wasn't born to a particularly high standing name in the world but quickly grew, by the age of 38 (he still looked about 9 for a mostly elf), he had gained the attention of a well off family of nobles; from being able to cast increasingly powerful magic so early; who actually asked to buy him from his parents. Obviously they disagreed but after a lot of 'persuasion,' his parents weren't physically able to say no. He grew up with a hatred for this new family until he was 'old' enough to leave. (His body actually had the look of an 18-year-old) And so, after his 'family' house mysteriously was reduced to ash he has been a known name in the fighting arena. Relationships Parents: Dead Siblings: None Any enemies: Probably, most gladiators get them from jealous rivals. Children: He hopes not. Friends: He hopes he has some. Best friend(s): None Important friends/relatives (explain): None Love interest (if there is one): Too many. Combat Peaceful or violent: Peaceful Weapon: Rapier Style of fighting: Calm and collected, sudden movements for surprising attacks. After saving The Core Just before the mission to collect the pure element, Luikarus had his first encounter with Aeres who was there to recruit him for said mission. During this process the fire genasi found himself doing his usual courting, even ending their meeting with a semi-marriage proposal. After fighting their way to the home of the core, meeting beings they could deem as gods. Luikarus was embued with the pure element of fire. It would be a constant struggle to keep it in check as all it wanted to do was burn the nation to the ground and 'let Luikarus rule'. But it found Luikarus to have the mental fortitude needed to suppress it. Being able to fight it up until he got himself drunk at the core. For a moment the fire element had taken control, and the sudden burst of power quickly caused the vessel that was his body to collapse from exhaustion. This is where Luikarus began to realise things. When hearing Aeres calling out to him, Luikarus' conciousness sobered up instantly taking control of his own body, even subduing the element inside him completely. This element gave up on taking control of his body. So they began to talk, they both taught each other a few things, they both shared some friendly moments. Realizing what was important to him. Luikarus began to initiate saving the core by throwing his pure element into it. As a sign of respect and understanding between them, the fire element left a gift in the form of a fire jasper jewelled necklace. After a brief, surprisingly underwhelming, meeting with the actual creator of the pure elements and god of all existence to their knowledge. The hosts, including Luikarus, were flung back to reality; immediately he began calling out for Aeres, which thanks to the pure element, he understood her to be his only true desire in life now. No more need for sleeping around. Others Occupation: Gladiator Current home: Coliseum Favourite types of food: Kebab. Favourite types of drink: Mayonaise. (It isn't a joke.) Hobbies/past times: Fighting Guilty pleasures: Drinking. Pet peeves: People refusing to fight. Pets: Fire lizard Talents: Fencing Favourite colours: White Favourite type of music: None. Stats Spells 1.) Charred Chains- From his arms shoot out chains engulfed in flames and aim to wrap around the target within 25 feet. Restraining them and also, setting them on fire. The chains are dodgeable by moving out of his sight, they aren't the best at turning, outrunning them is also possible (dex 18?). However, merely blocking with an object will cause that object to be the target. 2.) Heat Herald- Targetting an item Luikarus can cause metals to become near their melting point, in this form these items could easily be damaged and deformed. If he decides to target something that doesn't have a high melting point it will usually just set aflame. He must come in contact with the object. 3.) Scorching Spear- A weapon he is wielding physically lengthens, for example, his usual rapier while growing in length from anywhere from a couple of inches to a full 25 feet. This extended blade is a seemingly solid flame, as strong as whatever weapon it is mimicking however it is still fire so he has to be careful whilst swinging it. He can control the length, even mid-swing. -The extended part keeps the same width and general shape of whatever weapon it is coming off. 4.) Devouring Demon- Luikarus can form a wall of flames, 25ft*25ft and 5ft thick, however, this is fired from himself, scaling with how far it goes. It is hot enough to incinerate things like dead plant life in a couple of seconds. For every 5ft it travels, it gets 5ft longer and higher and 1ft thicker. This allows it for quickly being used as just a personal shield or shooting it forwards to create a cover for allies. 5.) Infernal Indignation- By expending all reserves of magic for the day, (Obviously he needs at least a decent portion of energy to do this), he can explode in a 25ft sphere of flames. All injuries sustained during the day are inflicted upon all this ability passes through. The fire itself is not harmful and disappears quickly, this does impact himself aswell. Approved by: [[Aeres Friala]]